


剑，飞刀，与大马士革玫瑰

by 凤梓羲 (littlebat27)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebat27/pseuds/%E5%87%A4%E6%A2%93%E7%BE%B2
Summary: 双性转♀阿泰尔（阿塔伊拉）×♀马利克（马利卡）发生在男女平权的平行时空，bug属于我，魅力属于角色。
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 1





	剑，飞刀，与大马士革玫瑰

01

"Altaira, daughter of Umar."她说，干脆利索收起剑，对她伸出一只手。逆光下对方的面孔有些模糊，只能看到她微扬起下巴，维持着一种稍显高傲的胜利者姿态，嘴却紧抿起来，上嘴唇的一道疤痕因此更加明显了。

马利卡盯了她一会儿，没有说话。直到阿塔伊拉略显焦躁地弯起手指，几乎尴尬地收回去，她才伸手握住，借力从训练场的灰尘里站起来。“你很强。”她说，因为长时间的打斗声音有些沙哑。“Malika, daughter of Faheem.”

多年以后，当马利卡每每再想起这一幕时，都在质疑自己怎么没有一巴掌拍在她脸上，那就是后话了。

02

最早的时候，早到两人还不曾相识的时候，就被放在一起相提并论过。

阿塔伊拉——她是阿尔穆林的小弟子，被无数人看着的那么一个位置。可偏偏这种注视没有给她带去哪怕一个朋友：和她父辈同龄的刺客大师们终日忙着出任务，照顾家里，不是在面见导师就是在面见导师的路上，即使有心照顾老友留下的孩子，也很难腾出精力。而其他孩子，几乎全都在训练场被阿泰尔揍过，揍得多了甚至看见她出现就往后缩，压根不敢上前搭话。搭话的都被木剑三连撞得脚步不稳，还没等一句话说完就已躺在地上，哪儿还有脸面继续张口。

当然了，敌视她的也不在少数，谁叫她一上来就把每个询问她到底说没说慌的人都打得鼻青脸肿，不把人打趴下不停手，还喜欢仰着下巴看人，傲慢得不容置疑。不过那些真的说出口的——喏，就比如那个曾经嗤笑“不过是个说谎成精的小丫头片子”的，当天就被送去了治疗室躺了两天。等他再回训练场的时候，又被揍了一顿，而且还被踩在地上冷冷扔了一句“小丫头片子一样揍你。”

相比之下，马利卡就比她低调得多了。她只是在督学每每提问的时候都能对答如流，衬得一批脑袋里只剩下疯跑和袖剑的同龄人格外不用功，并因此被不痛不痒在手心打几巴掌。旁的事她很少主动关心，好像生活里只有学习、训练、照看弟弟似的。至于是不是真的，就没谁清楚了。

一开始他们没有交集。这很正常，上课回家都不走一条路，训练也不在同一时间，能做密友才反常。但某一天马利卡练完挥剑和下盘训练，又走到场地外围闭眼休整了一阵，准备回家去的时候，看到不远处有人在盯着她看。

马利卡皱眉看了回去。那儿，鹰堡的门口，正站着另一个年纪相仿的姑娘，棕发扎成拇指长的小辫子，穿着一身学徒袍，双臂紧抱。她的目光里有一种审视意味和隐隐约约的敌意，却并不强烈——与其说是讨厌她这个人，不如说更像是在评估她是否有资格。

资格？马利卡神色动了动，难免带了点不悦。她大概知道对方是谁了，那个前段时间刚闹出大动静的家伙，阿尔穆林最小的学生。实际上她压根不关心对方究竟是说了谎还是没有，也不想知道她怎么突然对自己产生了兴趣。她垂下眼整理好衣襟，交还木剑，然后径自离开了。

第二天她才从别人嘴里听到，昨日里有人又挨了罚，气愤下骂了好几个曾“让他受辱”的刺客，其中就有她和阿塔伊拉。想也知道，这便是那人前一天露出那种眼神的原因了：评判她是否有资格与自己相提并论。

无聊。马利卡撇撇嘴，再次用力击打向草人。那一剑砰地撞在干草上，声音大得让说闲话的几人都吓了一跳，看看她不再出声。有时间想这种无聊的事还不如多做几遍练习，或者诵读经卷。她想。无聊又傲慢的家伙。

这件事就好像这样过去了，她再没怎么看到过对方，除了偶尔在大门口或集市上掠过的一抹白影。直到卡达尔也正式开始体能训练，马利卡担心之下跟了去，却正看到阿塔伊拉站在训练场正中间，而弟弟和其他小孩子一起挤在旁边，有点害怕又有点兴奋地围成一圈，压低声音叽叽喳喳讨论。她不动声色又看了一会儿，发现地上还躺着几个灰袍，无一例外捂着某处呻吟。逞强好胜。她想着，往边上靠了靠，却没想到场上的一圈人突然呼啦一下都扭过头看向她。

“你。”阿塔伊拉用剑柄指着她，“来和我打一场。”

她感到一阵恼怒。这家伙到底要闹到什么时候去？不过是受父辈荫泽才拥有的地位！她盯着对方，同她对视，都在彼此的目光里看到一种厌烦。

那正好，总得有人给她个教训。她相信自己从没有一日落下的那些训练让她足够一战，马利卡按住木栏翻了进去，这是她第一次没有走正路，然后从地上捡了把木剑，在冲天而起的起哄声里抬剑指向对方：“来吧。”

阿塔伊拉笑了。和马利卡想的不同，她并没有流露出引人不快的轻蔑，只是一副仿佛自己永远也不会输的张狂模样——不，一样讨厌。她歪着头，舔了舔嘴唇的疤，她把木剑往空中一甩，倒转一圈落在手里。“别说我欺负你不打招呼。”她略略扬声，顺带在地上的“尸体”上踹了一脚，示意他们赶紧滚蛋，全程没有挪开双眼，“三，二，一。”

砰！马利卡后撤一步，挡下了这一剑。她比她料想中速度更快，这时她才意识到，自己出于某种原因本能轻视了对方。那又怎样！格挡，格挡，横剑下劈，两个女孩都死死攥住剑柄抵在一处拼命发力，距离近得能看到彼此的瞳孔。马利卡紧皱着眉，唇绷成一条线，阿塔伊拉则咬着牙，神情愤怒。

她在靠愤怒而战吗？马利卡晃了个神，立刻被压退，只好摒弃杂念，盯着对方一举一动对峙。相反地，阿塔伊拉没有抓着这个空隙穷追猛打，而是转了九十度，高举起剑——

她要蓄力攻击！马利卡瞳孔一缩，一个弹跳向侧面退去，双手持剑挡在身前，下一秒剑锋压下——铛！铛！铛！

攻击一次比一次更重，接下最后一击时马利卡已觉得手臂发酸，快要抬不起来。但阿塔伊拉也喘着气停了手，两个人气喘吁吁对立着，连额上的汗流进眼睛里都顾不上擦，只半眯着眼，野兽一样彼此警惕着。

阿塔伊拉又一次举起了剑。这一动作让马利卡的呼吸急促了几分，准备迎接劈砍。棕发女孩挥出了武器，她做出个由下而上的起手姿势，却在马利卡抬高手的瞬间一个箭步冲上去，反手一转，剑身啪地打在对方腰腹上。马利卡本能后退，却因重心不稳又失了力气，一屁股坐在了地上。

在对方咧嘴露出的灿烂笑容里，她意识到，自己输了。

03

其实很多人都以为他们不和，包括她们自己。但更多时候，打来打去找不到合心意的对手时，她们又第一个想起对方来。当然了，即使约架也约得两看两相厌。

阿塔伊拉觉得对方太保守，战斗的本质应当是进攻才对，马利卡则觉得对方忽视基本功，太过冲动。阿塔伊拉享受被瞩目的感觉，得意于打遍同龄无敌手，马利卡则厌恶于此，多次声称“想做猴子就自己去做，我不奉陪。”，并对她只看同龄人的做法嗤之以鼻。

阿塔伊拉还喜欢到处呛茬那些说她不是的人，被马利卡斥为“幼稚，无趣”。那是他们第一次明面上大吵一架，棕发刺客一口咬定是旁人过分在先她才动手，黑发刺客则反唇相讥如果你足够强大就不需要理会别人说什么。一个觉得对方软弱，另一个则觉得对方轻慢，吵来吵去也没有结果，最后赤手空拳动了手，各自带着淤青和伤口回住处去了。

后来她们足足半个月没说话。最后马利卡有些不安地反思自己说的话对一个没了父母的人来说是否太过尖锐，又不好低头道歉，只能又一次在卡达尔受训时间去“看望弟弟”。而阿塔伊拉如初识那天一样向她约战，两人噼里啪啦打了个平手，泄了怒气，也就在无人道歉的情况下默默“和好”了。

变故发生在阿塔伊拉二十岁那年。那一年她逐渐得到重用，傲慢气焰更上一层，一副谁都不放在眼里的样子。而卡达尔则在一次出任务受了伤，被姐姐耳提面命一通，最后承认自己是学了阿塔伊拉完成任务的方式。不止如此，他还可怜巴巴说都是我太弱了的错，和对方没关系，姐姐你不要生气。马利卡会不生气就怪了，她险些没气死，怒气冲冲去找对方算账，在鹰堡门口堵住了人。

“阿塔伊拉。”她的声音里也满是愠怒，“跟我来。”

阿塔伊拉看了她一眼，有些敷衍回了一句。“怎么了？我得先去见导师。”

“很重要！”马利卡加大音量。

“非得现在？”阿塔伊拉动了动肩，压下不耐。“那好，快点说完——”

“卡达尔受了重伤。”她打断道。

阿塔伊拉看起来有点惊讶：“所以？和我有什么关系？”

“因为你的行事风格影响到了他！”马利卡的眼中燃烧着怒火，语调更是硬邦邦的，“收收你的傲慢，阿塔伊拉！你不可能每一次都这么幸运！”

“那和我有什么关系！”阿塔伊拉上前一步，抬起下巴：“少用别人的无能来指责我，马利卡，我已经忍你很久了。幸运？那是实力！”

马利卡的表情微微变了。“你说谁无能？”

“你弟弟。”阿塔伊拉哼了一声。“他一个男性，体能和技术都比不上我，学我却受伤只能说他自己太弱。你有什么资格指责我？”

马利卡像看一个第一次见面的陌生人那样看着她，半晌缓缓吐出一口气。“好。”她说，“好，我知道了。你最好祈祷自己永不失败。”

“用不着。”阿塔伊拉冷淡地转过身。“我本就如此。”

04

谁也没想到两人的冷战持续了这么久。准确说，这已经远远超出冷战了，称之为决裂也不为过。

马利卡再也没偶遇到阿塔伊拉，好像这个人就此从马西亚夫消失了似的。但她知道对方没有，不仅没有还愈发成名了——哈，多少小刺客崇拜的对象。

直到那天夜里她提前做完任务刚刚回来，把马拴在门口后，没有顺着上山的大路走上去，而是爬了居民的梯子。刚爬到一半时，她就发觉屋顶上有窸窸窣窣的动静，放慢了动作犹豫是否要打扰对方。

那人似乎很不安地用靴子点着屋顶，伴随着还有吞咽和隐约的抽泣声。那是谁在喝酒，而且是发泄性的灌醉自己。她在原地僵了一会儿，最终放轻了动作慢慢向下爬，打算换一条路，紧接着的声音却让她停住了。

“亚德哈……”女人带着哭腔念着这个名字，那声音她再熟悉不过。“亚德哈，对不起，对不起……”

马利卡沉默了很久。

直到夜色更加深沉，黑得仿佛能滴下墨来，而头顶的声音逐渐平息，最后化为轻轻的呼吸声，她才又活动僵硬的肩膀和胳膊，爬下梯子，默默回了家。

或许……没有什么或许，就这样吧。她不会说，但她会记住。

05

马利卡本以为自己会时不时想到这个夜晚，和阿塔伊拉的哭泣。但没想到，等她再想起这件事时，已过了太久太久，久到一切都不可挽回地朝着预料不到的方向急冲而去。所罗门圣殿，约柜，罗伯特·德·萨布莱……卡达尔。

她不清楚自己是怎么度过那段时间的，甚至记不起回到马西亚夫当天在导师面前对那人说过什么话。愤怒啊，她只是愤怒，愤怒又仇恨，被日夜架在火上灼烧，烧得头脑昏沉，喉咙干渴，只有喝下仇人的血才能止住。她也记不清自己是怎么被派到耶路撒冷来，又如何日夜工作制图自我麻痹。她只记得嘴里浓郁的苦味，不论吃下什么都无法消除，甚至半夜苦到她屡屡惊醒，只有摸着不知打磨了多久的匕首才能勉强入眠。

这天夜里她突然清醒过来，像久病的病人终于治愈似的，感到前所未有的清明——阿塔伊拉就睡在外面藤架下，她晚上用过一瓢池里的清水，那能使她睡得更加香甜。而那匕首，有着自己亲手喂养出的锋利匕刃，就静静躺在柜子里。其他刺客早已被遣走，现在只要她拿起凶器，走到屋外，挥下剑去，就可以大仇得报，怨愤终结。

她赤着脚下地，将匕首藏在袖中，推开了门。吱呀声在深夜被放大到能惊醒魔鬼，但阿塔伊拉仍沉沉睡着，蜷成一团窝在垫子里面朝着墙，那红色的腰带被睡得乱糟糟卷起来缠在身上，随着呼吸轻轻起伏。

马利卡站着不动了。内心有那么一个声音催促着她快上前，但不可遏制地，她突然想起一年前的那个夜晚，阿塔伊拉大概也用这个毫无安全感的姿势躺着，叫着已逝之人的名字哭到睡过去。她知道那是什么感觉，她曾夜夜品尝，直到流不出眼泪，只能睁着眼躺到黎明。

倘若她想让对方也体会到自己的痛苦，那她已经经历过。而倘若她执意要取她的命来复仇——

她在这一刻不由得问自己，真的是吗？这真的是自己希望的吗？

她又上前去。夜里的砖石被冻得冷硬寒凉，硌在脚底引起微弱的疼痛。她毫不在意，只握着匕首上前，力气大得剑柄在手心烙出印来，烫得她手抖，不得不更加用力地攥紧。她已经没有第二只手用来扶稳了。

匕首被拔出鞘，那光刺得她眼睛一阵生疼。这种疼痛不同于以往那样，像是埋在她心脏深处，每一次呼吸都引起长久的痛感；而是如此尖锐地一闪而逝，让她恍惚中以为自己将它挥向了自己的胸膛。

她高举起短剑。

“挥下去以后，死的究竟是她还是我？”

剑刃破空发出呼啸，马利卡狠狠地、用尽全身力气划下这一剑，刺进了自己的左袖。她粗喘着气，瞪着眼前熟睡的人，突然腿一软跪了下来，任由匕首当啷落地，捂着脸嚎啕大哭。

06

原谅。原谅有多困难？

马利卡答不上来。

但她逐渐睡得着觉，不会再在满天血色里被苦醒，摸到脸上一片冰凉。她也可以不在想起阿塔伊拉的瞬间就满怀仇恨，揣测自己什么时候才能杀死她，而是花更多的时间去思考过去，思考将来。

或许……或许她依然能感觉到有哪个地方依然在疼痛，或许那种疼痛这一生都不会消失。但她已经可以相对平和地接受这一切，甚至可以说出：“你已经不再是那个和我一同进入所罗门圣殿的人，所以没什么好道歉的。”

那一刻她自己都吓了一跳，然而很快一种轻松感浮上心头，让她不由得弯起嘴角。她们都早已不再是当初的自己，她知道自己在那个夜里杀死了谁，也知道对方是否挥剑斩去了另一个她自己。

不管原谅是如何来的，又花费了多久，就让仇恨随着已经消失的两人一起死去好了。她想。这大概就是自己希望的。

07

自从某人做了导师，公务的数量就成倍地多了起来。原先马利卡还有心力绘制地图，现在则完完全全顾不上了。

又一次熬得深更半夜，她边暗骂那家伙给她增加工作量，边熄了灯，正要准备歇息，却注意到门外的葡萄叶发出不自然的簌簌声响。风，动物，还是人？马利卡捏了柄飞刀在手里，贴到门边，倒数三个数然后猛地推开，抬头起手——

半空里传来一声假得离谱的咳嗽，某不务正业导师压着嗓子嘘了一声，手却依然扒在木架上，整个人晃晃悠悠，肘护在腰间。

马利卡依然举着刀：“……你在干嘛？”

阿塔伊拉前后晃了晃，口齿不清回她：“锻炼身体。”

“这个点？你没发烧吧。”

“唔！柴没有！”白袍刺客松开手，像一只猫那样落在地上，因为及时弯腿缓冲几乎没发出什么声响。直到这会儿她才把嘴里的东西咽了下去，用手背一抹嘴，恢复了道貌岸然的正经形象。“收回去收回去，不要整天用飞刀对着人，不如对着葡萄。”

马利卡意味深长地用鼻子发出一声：“嗯——？”

阿塔伊拉无辜地眨眨眼。

“过来。”马利卡放下手，倚着门框朝她招了招，“把腰包给我看看。”

“别啊马利卡……”导师嘀嘀咕咕撇着嘴，烦恼得揉乱了一头棕发。它们因为几个月没剪又被兜帽压了许久，变得格外毛糙，支楞八翘地打着小卷，显得头发的主人有种如出一辙的呆气。她不情不愿地蹭过来，拄着膝盖眼巴巴瞅着对方，近得再靠上来一点就能撞上马利卡的鼻梁。

马利卡叹了口气。“我又不是要骂你，但你把葡萄都摘了过几天让我收什么？”她有点无奈地把对方的领口拽了拽，让它不再皱皱巴巴堆成一团。“而且你离得太近了。”她这么说，却不后退拉开距离，而是保持着这个呼吸相闻的姿势看着她，表情平和。

“你不喜欢？”阿塔伊拉笑得弯起眼。她私下里其实格外喜欢这种明确、直白、肆无忌惮的笑，只要看上一眼就知道她是真的开心。她看了看马利卡的神色，从腰包里拿出粒圆滚滚的葡萄来，凑上前塞进她嘴里。

马利卡带着种看自家淘气孩子似的表情张开了嘴，从她指尖吃下葡萄。但很快她的表情就变了。“阿塔伊拉！”她皱着眉咽下那一口酸得人头皮发麻的果子，伸手去捏某个笑得前仰后合的人的后脖颈。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我错了……”即使被捏猫狗似的捏住，阿塔伊拉也没有停止笑声。

“你。”马利卡仿佛被气得说不出话，停了停组织语言。“你摘没熟的葡萄干什么！”

“我饿了，马利卡。”阿塔伊拉强行忍笑，试图卖可怜。但那种要笑不笑的奇怪表情让她看起来半点也不可怜，反而可气得很。

马利卡恶狠狠地磨了磨牙，放开了她。“滚进来！”她重重踩着地板走回屋里，从棋盘边上的木格子里拿出一包东西：“真主在上，愿这包椰枣堵的上某个白痴的嘴。”

阿塔伊拉发出一声欢呼。“马利卡你真好！”她几乎是扑上来拿走的，也不嫌它甜得过分，一口气往嘴里塞了三个，腮帮子都鼓起来，又引来马利卡一声冷哼。

“这个，送给你。”吃到一半她突然想起来什么似的，把腰包翻了一溜够，最后从包底捧出来个什么东西。

马利卡侧过身不理她。“吃你的，别用黏糊糊的手送我礼物。”

阿塔伊拉吮着手指回她：“好了，不黏了。”

“去洗手！”马利卡终于无法忍耐地转回来，还没看清那东西是什么，阿塔伊拉就已冲了出去，掌心里小心翼翼护着什么。一阵乱七八糟的水声过后，她又一阵风似的冲了回来，打开手捧给马利卡。

马利卡愣住了。那是朵淡粉色的花儿，被挤得轻微变形，花瓣也有一点打蔫，上面还沾着刚洗过的水珠。

“这是？”她不由得放低了声音。

“我从大马士革来的时候，不小心跳进了一辆花车，里面都是这种花。”阿塔伊拉轻快地回答。“看样子是要运去欧洲卖吧，据说法兰西人喜欢这个。我找了好久才找到一朵纯淡粉色的！怎么样，好看吗？”

马利卡用指腹轻碰花瓣，然后接了过去。“确实好看。为什么送我这个？”

阿塔伊拉原本炫耀的神色变得有些奇怪：“为什么不？”她歪歪头：“我喜欢这朵花，也喜欢你，觉得你也会喜欢它所以送给你，有什么不对？”

“你……”马利卡被施了定身咒似的瞠目结舌，说不出话。

阿塔伊拉转转眼睛。“玛利亚告诉我，法兰西人喜欢行吻面礼，我们要不要试一试？”

这下白痴也能看出她是故意的了。马利卡的神色凝固为一种很古怪的表情。“吻面礼？”她短促地轻笑一声：“好啊。”

然后某人就被拽过去，右脸左脸各叨了一口，叨得她傻愣愣站在原地，被马利卡报复性质地往头上插上了那朵花。

08

马利卡在此后的很多年里，都在反复问自己：你怎么会被一朵花就这样收买了？是啊，她确实想不通。但她想得通的是，就算没有这朵玫瑰，大概结果也不会有什么改变。

因为总是会有些人如光明，如炬火。就算那光里也有阴影，火里也有飞沙，但依然能让人忍不住用视线追随，因为他们能从中得到某种希望。

尽管再带来希望也改变不了她是个混账的事实。马利卡面无表情又撅折了一根羽毛笔。

门被敲响了。那动静显得有些拖泥带水，和平日里来找她的小刺客那种小心翼翼的感觉完全不同。马利卡没出声。过了一会儿对方又敲了一遍，这回则收敛得多，也规矩得多，于是她才扬声允许：“进。”

男人走了进来。他先是用目光环视了一遍，好像他第一次来这儿似的——这当然不可能，然后才恍然发觉一般看向马利卡：“哦，您在啊。”

“如果我不在，你就不该在这儿站着，而是滚去门外。”马利卡语气冷淡。“你来做什么，阿巴斯？”

“我的错。”阿巴斯微弯了弯腰，毫无诚意地道歉。“如果不是重要的事，哪里敢拿来打扰您？这话对我太偏见了吧。”

马利卡没接话。“说吧。”

阿巴斯略感无趣地撇撇嘴。“那好吧，既然您坚持。”他收回开立的双脚，站直身体，视线恭敬地投向地板：“我想作为白袍我有资格提出疑问，我们的导师——”他在我们的一词上拖长音，显得格外讽刺。“真的还会回来吗？”

“她当然会。”马利卡意外地平静。她用一旁的布巾擦干手上的墨，把笔壳残骸扔进火盆，抬头和阿巴斯对视。火映出的光在她脸上反反复复跳跃，将她的表情分割为无数或明或晦暗的碎片。阿巴斯看了她一会儿，突然就不想按原先想好的台词说了。

“倘若您能一直坐在这里。”他轻声说，朝桌子的方向靠过来，半眯起的眼睛里有着什么令人读不透的色彩：“我可以让她再也回不来。”

“阿巴斯！”马利卡猛地一拍桌面，连烛台都因此跳了跳，那一豆灯火微弱得快要熄掉。“谋杀导师？这话够给你判个死罪。”

“那也要她是导师才行，不是吗？”阿巴斯露出一个笑。那表情像什么猛兽正在舔舐自己的獠牙，准备发起进攻。“您看看，不过随口一句提议罢了，为什么要这么生气？还是被我说中了？您确实在这张椅子上坐得太久了。”

“你想让谁来坐，你自己吗？”黑发女刺客的眼睛里燃着烈焰，让她看上去下一秒就会跳起来，将自己的敌人斩杀在地。那种磅礴的，炸裂性的能量在她略显单薄的身体里熊熊燃烧，让她看起来高不可攀。但她没有去拿武器，也没有起身，连说话的口吻都并不急迫。她只是坐在那儿，却像是不可战胜。

“我？不，不。我——哈哈。”他笑了两声，抬手摆了摆，然后单手按在桌上。那是个富有压迫感的姿势。“您从不看看我们这些底层刺客，所以也完全不了解我们。我——我没有那种野心，也不指望自己的屁股坐在什么什么万人之上的椅子上，那太烫人了。”

马利卡也露出个笑，但她的笑满怀讥讽：“你如果真没野心，就不会来找我说这些屁话。”

这回阿巴斯真的笑出了声。“您也会说这种话？我以为只有我这种粗俗的家伙才会这么说呢。”他笑了好一会儿才意犹未尽地停下，对马利卡冷冰冰的视线表现得满不在乎：“我不想坐，因为我知道自己不适合。但有的人适合，比阿塔伊拉要适合得多。”

马利卡冷哼一声。“我对你的臆想不感兴趣。”

阿巴斯摇摇头，神情惋惜。“明明我们都清楚，您比她适合太多。”

“够了。”马利卡突然打断他。“没别的事就滚出去，把你这些想法都灭掉，不然总有一天我会亲手送你进监狱。”

“不，很可惜，在我真正做什么之前，您都不会这么做。阿塔伊拉的所谓仁慈和规矩，对吧？不用没有证据的话语给人定罪。”阿巴斯弯下腰和她直直对视了几秒，在马利卡露出厌烦之色前退开了。“我非常、非常期待在监狱里见到您的那天。”

马利卡无言地闭上眼，以此表示驱逐。等她再睁开眼的时候，对方已经走了，室内重归一片寂静。她沉默着重新翻开公务，却一个字也看不进去，踟躇半晌还是起身，从一旁书架上取下一本经书，在最后一页拿出了那朵干花。

玫瑰早已丧失了最后一点水分，变得死气沉沉。她摸了摸花瓣周围的书页，几乎无声地长长叹息。

她会回来。可她什么时候回来？

09

那天是个晴天。

马利卡把鹰堡里的书，尤其最珍贵的那部分，三本四本分批抱到屋外，在花园里晾晒。有不少看到的刺客纷纷上来帮忙，都被她拒绝了。这么好的阳光，她不想窝在阴影里和纸扎堆，至少今天不想。

又看到那本熟悉的经书的时候，她顿了顿，依然把它拿了出去。在马西亚夫澄澈的阳光里，她闭着眼站了好久，让那些暖融融的触感落在眼皮和脸上，烘得她整个人也懒洋洋的，好像回到了很久以前闲来无事的午后，和某个人刚打完一场，一起精疲力竭躺在屋顶晒太阳。

然后她打开书，拿出了那朵干花，把它含进嘴里。

味道很差。花儿的香气已经褪干净了，留下的只有苦味，还有陈旧书页带来的极涩的滋味。

她用舌尖顶着它，吮了一口，任由那种味道席卷味蕾、充斥口腔，然后顺着唾液从咽喉划进胃里，好像有什么东西与之一同咽下，经过离心脏咫尺之遥的地方，然后变成她的一部分。

这时候外面突然传来了一阵吵闹，像是一大群人挤挤攘攘涌上来似的。大概是哪个年轻刺客又赢了约战，正在炫耀吧。马利卡本不打算理会，可那些声音越来越大，如湍流急冲向她，将她包裹其中。她微皱起眉，转过身去，然后——

然后一袭白袍站在花园门口对她微笑。

马利卡嘴唇抖了抖。她想喊对方的名字，想挤兑她是不是忘了回马西亚夫的路，也想拽着她的领子质问你是不是把刺客们把我忘得一干二净。但她发不出声音。刚刚吞下的那朵花好像一瞬间活了过来，在她体内生根发芽，延伸出纤细扎人的茎和刺，细细密密攀过内脏。

“阿……”她只发出一个音节，声音就抖得不成样子。而阿塔伊拉半是疲倦半是喜悦地走进来，抬手抱住了她。

马利卡闭着眼，觉得眼眶和鼻腔一片酸涩。“你不是要刺杀可汗？你还知道回来？”她带着浓重的鼻音问，本能伸出右手攥紧了对方的衣服。

“我一个人做不到那些，而且我回来才是应该的不是吗？”阿塔伊拉也被感染地抽了抽鼻子：“对不起，马利卡，我回来晚了。我是个傻瓜。”

“你是！你真是天底下最大的傻瓜，我恨死你了！”马利卡咬着牙骂她，眼泪却顺着脸颊流下来。

阿塔伊拉从背后拿出什么，对她张开手。泪眼朦胧中，马利卡看见，那里躺着一朵带着根茎和泥土的，淡粉色的大马士革玫瑰。

“这一次，”阿塔伊拉轻声道，“它不会再枯萎了。”

10 

那就是她们的故事了。关于木剑、匕首、飞刀，还有两朵大马士革玫瑰。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 呼，终于写完了。  
> 很难产，但也尽了最大努力去写了我心中的性转后的两个人。（以及阿巴斯。）为我可能存在的纰漏和错误致歉，如果能告诉我就最好了，提前感谢🙏  
> 全程最困难的点在于，我希望它不是一篇换一换他和她、再改一下名字就和不性转毫无区别的东西。但又实在没有心力去体现平权方面的区别，（……）所以我希望能体现出性转后两个姑娘身上一些更为感性、敏感，也更为坚韧的东西。所以小阿塔伊拉会比阿泰尔更敏感，傲慢，像刺猬一样竖起刺保护自己，马利卡也会比马利克更容易动感情，并且在阿塔伊拉离开的时间里更加煎熬。但不管性转与否，我都爱她们（他们），也爱读到这里的你。  
> 性转不是不尊重角色，也不是满足一己私欲的黄色产物。这就是我写它的初衷。每个人都该有创作自由，只要打好预警，平台也允许发布，就无人有权指责作者任何问题。  
> 这段时间我想每个创作者和阅读者都很难捱，愤怒，难过，甚至感到绝望。但天不会永远黑着。只要人还活着，就势必要发出声音来。不要害怕，不要绝望，该害怕的从来不是我们。哪怕自由被压迫到角落里去，它也绝不会死。  
> 我会继续写下去，谢谢你们愿意与我同行。  
> 敬创作自由，敬言论自由，敬一切自由。  
> 如果天迟迟不亮，那就去点亮它。


End file.
